Always Broken, Never Forgotten
by xoxoGossipGleek
Summary: Hey Guys, Moe here aka @GleekNation off Instagram .. well this is my first fanfic between Darren and you, hope you enjoy it becuase I have no idea how to use this still haha :)
1. Intro

Intro

We were friends, best  
friends. You made me laugh, when I was down. You made my day, everyday. You  
cared about me when no one else did. Then the day when I fell for you was the  
day you took a piece of my heart and left. "I'll never forget you" was  
all you said... Why Darren?


	2. Chapter 1

Senior Year, the last year,  
the best year, the year you're most scared of. The only thing was I wasn't  
scared, I wasn't nervous. I was happy, happy because I knew I was going through  
it all with my Best Friend. Truth is he's my only friend. Darren and I met 1  
year ago, we were both new to this school. It actually started when I accidently  
banged into him "Woah, sorry are you okay?" He said. "Yeah, I'm  
fine sorry I'm new here and still trying to figure my way around" I said  
"Really, same here I just transferred from Hogwarts" He jokes  
"My names Darren by the way". "Well I'm y/n" "That's a  
beautiful name, so how about we find our way around this school together?"  
Smiling. "Yeah, sure" I said... He was funny, crazy and cute. Now.  
We're best friends I don't think I could ever forget him could I?


	3. Chapter 2

*Bang Bang*... "Huh what's that* I thought looking around then I see a stone getting thrown at my window. Looking outside to see who it was "Darren, what are you doing? You could have just come up" laughing "Well its senior year, I thought I'd be spontaneous and throw stones like in the movies" he chuckles "so are you ready?" He asks "Yeah, I'll be down in two" -walking to school- Kicking stones and laughing, walking to school with Darren is always fun "So are you scared" I ask "Of the dark? No" laughs "I mean this year you dork". He puts his arm around me "Why would I be scared, I get to spend the rest of the year with you, so that's pretty brilliant" smiles. "He was thinking the same as me, does that mean something or is it just our friendship" I thought... "Hey, I'll race you to the corner" he says and runs off. "Wait no fair, you always do that" I laugh and follow behind. I catch up to him and we take a break at the corner *Darren's phone rings* "Hello" he says "wait what, now, why, but, ok, bye" ... His Smile fades "Hey whats wrong, I asked" .. "Uh n-no-thing, I-I-I have to go talk soon" He runs home... What was that phone call I wondered?


	4. Chapter 3

Three days had pass, I still hadn't heard from Darren. I left phone calls and texts he didn't reply to any "Darren ring me back, talk to me I'm here for you" "C'mon Darren you can trust me we're best friends" I didn't realise how much I cared, the gut feeling that can't leave until now... "Darren I-I love you" that was my last phone call to him... -later that night- "bang, bang" "DARREN" I yelled with excitment and headed to the window only to find tree branches smacking against the window.. I sigh and stare... "Is it true" I voice behind me said. I jumped and standing behind me was Darren "your mum let me in" .Stunned I run up to him and hug him for a couple of minutes "So I it true?" Darren asked "Is what true?" I said... "your last phone call" he says "So you got them, why didn't you reply" I ask He hugs me tighter and says "You remember that day when I got the phone call, well it was my dad, he got offered a job on the other side of America and he accepted it. I never replied because I didn't know how to tell you, you're my best friend and before I do something I regret, was your last phone call true?" I shed a tear, kiss him on the cheek and whispered in his ear "I love you; please don't leave"... He kisses you back and whispers "I love you; I will never forget you"... Then he was gone...


	5. Chapter 4

I couldn't sleep, I  
couldn't go to school everything reminded me of him. I needed him in my life,  
he made me laugh he made me happy and now all I have is memories to treasure  
and a whole in my heart that's never going to be healed. I loved him, now  
knowing I'm never going to see him again was just a nightmare I'm trying to get  
rid of.


	6. Last Chapter

-10 years later-

High School Reunion

Everyone was still the same, it was just. Like the old times just with one  
missing piece. I didn't know why I went I just thought maybe there was a  
chance. I was wrong. Dancing with some people I made friends with after Darren  
left, I never knew one step back I would find my true love. "Woah, are you  
alright there" laughing. "Oh I'm so sorry" I said turning  
around. "You know this is how we met" Smiling. "Darren!" I  
said and gave him the tightest hug "You remembered me" I said sharing  
tears of joy. He holds you in his arms "Are you kidding, you're the love  
of my life" He kisses you and whispers "I Never Forgot"... ;)

Hoped you liked it heh, my first fanfic .. eveeer .. well leave a review if ya want, might actually write another ;)


End file.
